


In this World dictated by the Highest

by coruscates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, As crack as crack can get when you're down with a cold, Bing #2, Crack, M/M, Viktor's heart shaped chest, Yuri-centric, Yuuri's legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscates/pseuds/coruscates
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky just wanted to go home.He never expected to be thrown into a dramatic courtroom.





	In this World dictated by the Highest

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bing#2 for LLYBB bang~
> 
> I wrote this while down with a cold so expect...the unexpected?? HAHA.
> 
> Anyway, read Amarokster's work as well! It's a drabble I'd totally read more of!! Especially if you enjoy pettiness.  
> And take a gander of Issa_Z's wonderful art!

Yuri Plisetsky was just on his way back to Lilia Baranovskaya’s fancy abode. Though the place always smelt like a mix of overly sanitized hospital and strong perfume, Yuri had found it easier to adapt to the home than he had at first expected (of course that doesn’t include his overall routine with the madwoman, even with just a stare while you stretch, you can feel a slashes all over your imperfect position). He was taking his everyday walk from the rink after giving the old man and Katsudon some of his grandpa’s pirozhki. To which he received an overly enthusiastic (but not really unwanted--”GET OFF ME YOU FUCKERS!”--no matter how much he denies it) hugs from the extra We-must-show-our-love-to-the-world-or-we’ll-die duo.

He heaved a tired sigh as he turned around the corner, his sneakers squeaking slightly as he moved. As Yuri continued to walk towards hell in the shape of a house, he noticed unusual violet smoke emanating from the alleyway. Its color shifting ever so slowly as it turned into a blazing red.

Yuri stood there hypnotized, immensely fascinated by the psychedelic array of hues the smoke used to beckon him. Without thought or input, Yuri walked dazedly towards the inside of the alley, his eyes blank as if he caught in trance.

As his feet continued to move, a strange scent took hold of his senses, almost as if taking him in a firm hold, pulling him towards its source.

Yuri, snapping out of his trance, started to walk backwards, attempting to escape the pull of the smoke.

 

Needless to say it was all in vain.

 

Closing his eyes, Yuri expected the worst, thinking of his grandpa and praying that everything will turn out good for him despite his only grandson being abducted by something akin to a horror movie.

Was it the clown from Stephen King’s books?

Yuri shudders at the thought.

This is the idiot couple’s fault.

 

Maybe if Katsudon hadn’t ‘made’ him watch the movie…

 _“Yurio! It’ll be fun. It’s not that scary anyway.”_  

_“Yu-ri-o. Come on, we’ll even have Katsudon after!” The old man shouted from the bedroom._

_“Do you have katsudon now?”_

_“I’ll cook it later after the movie so it’s fresh. Watch with us so you can eat it!”_

_“Fuck you.”_

 

Maybe if the old man stopped playing those balloon pranks on him...

_“What the hell, geezer!?”_

_“Ah, Yurio. I see you’ve gotten some balloons.”_

_“Quit with the act, you hairless twat! I KNOW YOU DID THIS.”_

_“Oh really? But Yurio, I’ve been out with Yuuri for lunch today.”_

_“SHUT UP.SHUT UP.SHUT UP.”_

_And the old man just laughed as he watched._

 

Then maybe all this shit wouldn’t be happening to him. (Just sayin’).

 

‘I’m not even a kid anymore! I’m 16. This stupid monster can’t even pick his targets right.’

 Yuri suddenly felt the pull become stronger, bringing him to fall down on the ground. With no way to release himself from the pull, Yuri braced himself for his demise as he closed his eyes.

 All of a sudden, the pulling stopped, Yuri’s legs released from the frightening pressure of the pull. Opening his eyes, he studied his surroundings, finding himself in a pitch black room, a spotlight trained on him as lied down on the wooden (‘What?’) floor.

 Then he looked up and almost fell over at the sight of Katsudon in a revealing red dress, slit starting from the corner of his hips, scoop neck not failing to reveal every _sick_ expanse of his smooth --’No, NO, NO, NONONONONO. I AM NOT GOING TO STARE AT THAT PIG’S TI'-- _smooth_ chest.

 And the old man just stared at him like Kermit, hand propping up his chin as the other unashamedly ran over Katsudon’s exposed leg.

 (The old man’s outfit was just as horrible as the pig’s, if not way worse, with his chest right out in the open, exposed by the heart shaped hole of his all red suit.

‘Gross.’)

 Yuri immediately got to his feet, finding several spotlights open in a mock imitation of a dark court room. Yuri couldn’t believe what was happening.

‘Where the fuck am I?’

Katsudon merely smirked at Yuri’s expression, turning over to sit on his husband’s lap, exposing his whole leg even further.

‘We’re in fucking court, why the fuck is he being such a hoe!?’

“Will you please confess your crimes, Yuri Plisetsky?” Katsudon’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“I just got here, fucking idiots.” Yuri adamantly crossed his arms across his chest. “I haven’t done anything but if I don’t get back to Lilia’s on time, you damn sure _I will_.”

“Ah, sorry your majesty. It seems that the accused has forgotten the reason for his summons.”

‘Why the hell is Georgi even here? And what is he doing wearing a fucking cardboard box’

“Will you please remind us all and especially this child-” The old man started.

“I’m not a fucking kid!”

“-of his crimes?”

Georgi cleared his throat before he spoke, gripping the heart shaped spear as he stood firmly.

 “Don’t you dare, Georgi. Don’t you dare play into this shitshow.”

“Your Majesty, this is Yuri Plisetsky. Sixteen years of age and rage walking on two toothpicks.”

‘That fucking Popo _bitch_.’

“Yuri Plisetsky, summoned into the King’s court on multiple accounts of disgust for love,”

“Why is that even a crime!?”

“-profanity, refusal of affections, insanely high amounts of salt, vehemently hiding his lovable feelings for canines.”

“Those aren’t even legit crimes!”

“And….puberty.”

Yuri couldn’t think of anything else to do except growl and shout as he tried to discount all the accusations against him.

“Your majesties, I must say that in itself was a confession of his crimes.” Chris--’Why the fuck is he a caterpillar?’-- said as he tipped his pipe onto his mouth. “We need not dwell on this matter any further.”

“Agreed. Now, Yuuri do the honors?”

“With pleasure...OFF WITH HIS---”

“Wait no, _darling_ , we’re not savages.” The old man brought Katsudon’s hand to his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss at the back of it. “We are _savage_ but we do it with class.”

“Give him the _balloon_.”

 

That was the moment Yuri woke up screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> or you can just....scream at me or sob with me while I deal with this cold lmao


End file.
